


Getting Caught

by gramon-my-otp (Guichelove)



Series: Gramon Oneshots [4]
Category: Blur
Genre: Gramon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guichelove/pseuds/gramon-my-otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt. Damon and Graham are experimenting with whipped cream and strawberries, when Alex comes and sees them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> YO! It's me, the same gramon-my-otp from tumblr. I am thinking about letting this website be my second base, and I would like to write about another fandoms. For now I will transcript some of my work to here. If you're new, you can also read my stuff at http://gramon-my-otp.tumblr.com/

Blur was touring France. They didn’t have to pay for a hotel in Paris because they had been invited to spend three nights at a huge mansion that belonged to a rich duchess, that happened to like their music. The band members were her precious guests, and she would give them the best treatment. Alex became friends with her very quick, due the fact that she had a vast knowledge about cheeses, and kept a great variety of them in the kitchens. Because he and Albarn were vegetarians, they needed to go buy some extra fruits. The duchess let her own chauffeur at their own disposition at night. 

The first day in Paris was just doing interviews and getting TV appearances. When the promotional duties were over, Dave and Graham decided to back to the mansion to play some pool and have some drinks. Meanwhile, the duchess chauffeur was taking the other half of Blur to the grocery store to buy supplies for their evening snack. Peaches, pears, grapes, half of a watermelon… Everything inside the trolley. Alex was pushing it along the aisles and Damon was selecting the fruits. He used to collect strawberries when he was a kid, and because of that they are his favourite fruit. Strawberries weren’t good enough that season, he reckoned. They were rather small. When the two popstars were just heading to the cashier, Damon came across long bottles of something he didn’t know.

“Hey, Alex, what is this crème chantilly thing?”, asked Damon, holding the bottle.

“It’s just whipped cream. You want to take one? We could make a pie”, suggested Alex.

“A pie? Yeah… Why not…”, Damon mumbled, completely taken by naughty thoughts about him and Graham. He had a better thing to do with that whipped cream, which he never tried before.

They paid for what they bought and carefully placed the fruits inside the car. The half watermelon was so heavy that their driver had to step out to help. Damon kept holding the whipped cream. Soon Alex forgot they had even bought it, and started talking about how much he wanted to drink a good french wine and chat intelligently with the duchess. Damon was just reaffirming what was being said to him, but deep inside he only thought about Graham, and things he wanted to do to him. As soon as they arrived, Alex didn’t lose time. He went to look for the gorgeous duchess, with the type of wine he wanted in his mind. Dave decided to go the gardens to smoke in peace, and Graham was calmly reading in the bedroom which was offered to him. Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in”, he said. It was Damon hiding something behind his back and coming closer slowly. “What have you got with you?”

“Sit up and close your eyes”, commanded Damon, mysterious. 

Naively, Graham did what he asked. 

“Now open your mouth”.

Graham did that as well, even though he was curious to know what the noises he was hearing were about. It seemed like a plastic being torn somehow and then noises of a material shaking inside a bottle. He was surprised when he felt his whole mouth being filled with whipped cream. He opened his eyes only to find out Damon was about to kiss him and he used his tongue to eat a little of the cream from his mouth, while he frenchkissed him back and swallowed the rest. 

“You want more?”, Damon gently asked, caressing Graham’s arm, looking in love.

“Yes”, he opened his mouth again and Damon did the same, before laying Coxon down and sitting on his pelvis.

“Lift your shirt”, Damon got a plastic box and opened it in front of Graham.

“Are those strawberries? What do you have in mind, Damon?”, Graham was just obeying, like a good boy. He liked what was being done to him.

Albarn put one strawberry between his mate’s teeth, telling him not to eat it yet. The singer shook the bottle again and poured a cream line on the center of Graham’s chest. He inclined on him, licking the material and then going for the fruit in his mouth. Each one bit and ate half of it, while they kissed. They laughed and smiled at each other, because the tastes were so good. Damon kept having different ideas, and decided to put another one to test. He poured a little of the chantilly on each of Graham’s nipples, then placing a strawberry on top of each, making him giggle. Damon ate them and sucked the nipples in the process. Graham moaned and his breathing started to accelerate.

“Hold on, Graham. I am almost finished”, Damon didn’t know if it was wise to have sex in a mansion full of people, but he carried on experimenting.

The singer moved his body down and filled Coxon’s bellybutton with cream and again placed a strawberry on top.

“This will be the death of me!”, Graham screamed, bursting inside, while his partner did his thing.

Alex happened to be walking the corridor of where the couple was, half drunk, whistling a song. The moaning and unusual sounds got his attention, so he decided to curiously follow it. He noticed the disturbance was leading him to Graham’s room, making him worried, mainly after hearing his band mate’s own voice yelling something concerning his death.

The door wasn’t even closed when he got there, and the first thing he saw through the opening was Damon leaning on someone, seductively licking and sucking a white material from the person’s belly. James carefully and silently opened the door enough to clear his vision and understand what was happening. He was shocked to learn that it was another man beside Damon, and that man was Graham. The bass player let escape a “what?”, causing the two secret lovers to know they’ve been discovered.

“Oh, shit!”, Graham rolled away from Damon, sitting on the edge of the bed, turning his back on Alex, wanting to kill himself because he was so ashamed.

“Alex! Hi, mate!”, Damon grinned nervously. To his surprise, Alex was grinning too, but that was a different thing. The line forming James lips were devilish, dirty, and so was the look in his brown eyes. It was no use hiding something that was completely clear and obvious.

“Do you boys want me to come back some other time?”, the bass player was struggling holding his laugh.

“YES!”, shouted Graham, with his head between his knees.

“No!”, Damon protested. “Could you come here for a bit, eh?”

Alex entered the bedroom and stood right before the bed. The box of strawberries and the bottle of whipped cream he and Damon had bought were there. He couldn’t believe how that passed unnoticeable to him until that very moment.

“I know it’s hard to understand…”, Albarn began, but was interrupted.

“It’s okay guys, I get it”, he said, bewildering Damon. “It’s okay, Graham. I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about”.

The guitarist turned to him suddenly, jumping for a tight hug on his colleague, almost in tears. “Thank you, Alex, thank you!”

Damon still had no reaction. It was a very pleasant surprise that Alex accepted them, being him the band’s greatest womanizer. Graham took his glasses off for a second to rub his face. He was whispering “Oh my God” several times, in relief. The singer kissed his forehead and tapped his back, comforting him, and then he and Alex left the place together, leaving Coxon to rest his mind from the shock. As they were walking down the stairs and heading for the kitchens to make their vegetarian snack, Damon thanked him again. Alex thought it was nothing special.

“I knew you were into boys as well, but I would never expect that from Graham. I would never guess you two are… you know…”

“We should have locked the door”, Damon reckoned his mistake.

After a few seconds of silence, Alex had courage to ask a thing.

“Does Graham taste good?”, he was pulling that dirty grin again, which made Damon open his eyes wide. He had nothing else to hide. Alex was now part of the secret.

“Yes… Every part of him”, Albarn blushed. Alex belly laughed then stopped suddenly. He had another question.

“Do you think he would possibly let me lick cottage cheese from his body? Damon, you see, I’ve had a crush on him since our art college days…”, Alex looked around, certifying no one else was listening.

Another positive surprise to Damon. Alex happened to be bi-curious. Things could get a lot more exciting than they were already.

“I could ask him later, but for me it’s fine. I also find you attractive”, Damon held hands with James, and then gave him that look. “Would you let me taste YOU?”

James hesitated for a while. He had never kissed someone of the same sex before, and if he did, that would have to be Graham, and Graham wasn’t aware of his wishes. Damon was his friend too, anyway, so he thought it wouldn’t be that bad to do it with him. Albarn was patient, observing the tall man battling his own fears and expectations, before he turned his face to him, puckering up, and closing his eyes hard. He tried imagining it was a girl who was about to kiss him. It turned out it was just as good as a girl kissing him, but wetter. A lot wetter. Damon had sticked his big tongue inside his mouth. A few moments later, he tapped the singer’s shoulder, telling him to stop.

“That’s enough. I think I got it”, Alex touched his own lips, not believing what he just did, and yet imagining how it would it be like to kiss Graham lips.

“Cottage cheese sounds good to me”, Damon smiled again, proud of himself.


End file.
